Sunset in My Purple
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: jika cinta itu sederhana, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Sore itu tampak tenang dan nyaman di rumah tempat tinggal Manami, dia menonton televisi sambil menunggu kepulangan kakak angkat tercintanya Hazama Kirara yang biasa dia panggil Mbak Rara berharap bisa menonton acara televisi bersama. Sebelum itu kakaknya menelpon bahwa sebentar lagi akan sampai, tapi setelah lebih dari 10 menit kakak berambut keritingnya itu belum juga sampai.

"Aku pulang" suara Hazama terdengar nyaring dirumah itu.

"Maaf menganggu" suara laki-laki terdengar setelah suara Kirara.

Kirara membawa dua teman laki-laki yang ternyata sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar. Mendengar kedua suara itu tentu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Manami. Bahkan Manami memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Abang karena waktu kecil Manami juga lumayan sering bermain bersama mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak pernah keberatan dengan Kirara- anaknya yang selalu bermain dengan laki-laki atau sikapnya yang sedikit tomboy.

"Wah ada Bang Tera sama Bang Ito" ucap Manami menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Kayak gak pernah kesini aja pake disambut segala" Bang Tera berucap sedikit kasar. Dia memang tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit dirumah orang Terasaka Ryouma" suara kalem Horibe Itona yang akrab disapa Itona oleh Manami itu memang sesuatu sekali "Otakmu memang bodoh" walaupun perkataannya tidak berbeda jauh dari Terasaka.

Manami hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kalian berdua berisik!" Kirara menjitak kepala mereka berdua, dan ajaibnya setelah itu mereka akur kembali.

Terasaka dan Itona seperti biasa datang ke rumah ini hanya untuk main playstation atau mengerjakan pr dan tugas bersama sambil sesekali curhat tidak jelas dengan Kirara. Tapi karena mereka sedang liburan kenaikan kelas, mereka datang ke sini hanya untuk bermain.

"Ra, adikmu itu masuk ke SMA kita kan yah? Hari pertama MOSnya kapan?" tanya Bang Tera yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Minggu depan, kenapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang nganterin pake sepeda, gimana Manami ?" wajahnya yang terlihat senang, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak Manami.

"Boleh" Manami tersenyum senang menanggapinya.

"Ohh iyah, persiapan MOSnya aneh-aneh nggak ?" suara datar Itona yang bertanya tapi tidak menoleh ke arah yang ditanya karena masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Tidak kok, hanya disuruhpakai tas dari karung. Yah walaupun sudah kayak orang gila" ucap Manami yang bersabar ketika melihat tas yang kata panitia hanya untuk keseragaman.

"Hahaha, tahun kemaren kita juga gitu kok. Sabar aja yah " ucap Terasaka sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Manami yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Mbak Rara tercinta.

"Nanti jangan telat yah kalian berdua" suara Kirara samar-samar terdengar oleh Manami dan Terasaka karena dia sudah berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa sekolah Manami, sekarang sudah jam 7 dan pembukaan acara dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Muka manami terlihat panik didepan pintu, dia baru selesai beres memakai perlengkapan dan bahkan tidak sempat sarapan. Terasaka dan sepedanya tidak kunjung kelihatan, walaupun bang Tera telat Manami juga telat bangun karena semalam asik membaca novel baru yang masih wangi dengan wangi sampul plastiknya.

Terlihat Terasaka yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan kelelahan

"A-Ayo Manami naik, kita terlambat. Maafkan aku"

"Aku juga terlambat bangun bang Tera"

Mereka berdua melaju cepat karena jarak dari rumah menuju ke sekolah itu membutuhkan waktu 15 menit perjalanan, walaupun mereka naik sepeda tapi mereka sudah benar-benar terlambat.

Terasaka terus mengayun dengan cepat.

"Awas bang Tera!"

Perkataan Manami terlambat, sepeda tidak bisa langsung berhenti ketika di rem. Mereka menabrak seseorang yang juga sedang bersepeda di persimpangan jalan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya siswa baru juga.

Untung saja luka Manami tidak parah, tangannya hanya sedikit lecet. Sedangkan bang Tera ? jangan di tanya, dia masih baik-baik saja. Dia terbiasa dengan kecelakaan kecil seperti ini. Manami lebih khawatir dengan kondisi orang yang mereka tabrak dan juga sepedanya.

Tapi orang itu langsung berdiri dengan dengan mengepal tangannya, rambutnya merah ditambah seringainya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Woi, kalau jalan liat-liat dong. Badan doang yang gede!" orang bersurai merah itu memaki mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya memaki Terasaka selaku si pengemudi sepeda.

Terasaka yang memang sudah temperamental langsung membalas perkataan orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak tadi.

"Lu juga kalo jalan liat-liat kali" Terasaka melipat lengan bajunya, mengisyarakat agar tidak berani macam-macam dengan mereka. Terasaka memang jago berkelahi, dan ototnya pun lumayan besar.

Terasaka dan orang itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Percikan listrik mungkin saja terlihat bagi yang mempunyai imajinasi luar biasa.

Manami tidak tahan melihat itu, dia menghembuskan nafas untuk bersiap-siap berteriak.

"Hentikaaan!"

Kedua orang yang sempat adu mulut tersebut akhirnya berhenti.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak melihat anda. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf" ucap Manami sembari menunduk hormat. Mengabaikan surai merah itu untuk berbicara sesuatu

"Sudahlah bang Tera, aku sudah terlambat. Masih mau nganterin nggak ?"

"Tentu saja, Ayo"

Mereka akhirnya berdua pergi, diikuti oleh cowo bersurai merah tersebut.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Manami berdiri. Di depan tiang bendera sambil hormat menghadap ke atas, matahari sungguh terik sekali. Hukuman atas datang terlambat pada hari pertama MOS dan juga sebelumnya dia ditahan untuk tidak boleh ikut upacara pembukaan, dia tidak sendirian tapi disampingnya ada korban kecelakaan yang dia tabrak. Hei ini bukan salah Manami.

"Gara-gara lu, gue jadi terlambat" ucap seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Orang yang bersurai merah itu.

"Ma-maaf" Manami langsung takut ketika dilirik oleh si surai merah itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa lagi, membuat hati Manami jengkel. Jika saja dia tidak merasa bersalah, dia pasti akan memukulnya. Tapi bercanda, Manami tidak akan bisa memukul seseorang. Dia terlalu lembut.

Mereka dijemur sampai jam istirahat. Saat istirahat Manami kembali ke dalam kelas MOSnya, ini bukan kelas sesungguhnya. Manami duduk dibangku kosong yang tersedia, karena dia terlambat dia belum punya teman untuk di ajak berkenalan.

Manami duduk lalu menidurkan kepalanya dia atas meja, melirik tas karung yang ada di sampingnya. Orangnya belum kembali, mungkin sedang mencari makan atau ke toilet. Manami memejamkan matanya, hari pertama belum berakhir tapi dia sudah sangat merasa kelelahan.

Manami memejamkan matanya, belum sampai dia terlelap suara tarikan bangku membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Haloo, Aku Kaede Kayano. Kamu siapa?" perawakannya kecil, suaranya terdengar riang sekali. Kayano tersenyum sangat lebar untuk berkenalan dengan Manami.

"Aku Manami Okuda. Salam kenal" Manami membalas senyum Kayano.

Bel istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi, kakak-kakak osis pendamping mereka mulai masuk ke kelas.

Dari ujung pintu kelas Manami sudah berdiri seorang kakak osis yang tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Dari aura yang dipancarkannya Manami bisa menebak bahwa orang itu pasti sang ketua osis. Mata sang ketua osis menatap intens mata Manami yang sedang mengobservasi dirinya itu. Manami menelan ludahnya dan langsung membuang pandang.

Orang yang dicurigai Manami sebagai ketua osis itu berjalan sampai ditengah-tengah kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Gakushuu Asano. Seperti yang kalian ketahui saat upacara tadi, saya ketua osis. Saya dengar disini ada yang terlambat. Silahkan angkat tangan" Nada bicara yang kalem dengan raut wajah yang serius itu menciutkan nyali Manami. Apalagi dugaan Manami benar bahwa orang itu adalah ketua osis, dia kan tidak ikut upacara tadi.

Manami mengangkat tangannya takut, mencoba untuk menatap mata sang ketua osis itu.

"Maju ke depan untuk mengenalkan diri dan jelaskan kenapa bisa terlambat" perintah Asano.

Manami berdiri, lalu berjalan sampai didepan kelas. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang, dia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Manami Okuda, saya terlambat karena kecerobohan orang yang mengantar saya yang menyebabkan saya kecelakaan kecil. Sekian" Manami mencoba menahan gugupnya.

"Ohhh, tapi hebat banget yah hari pertama aja bisa terlambat. Lain kali jangan diulangi!" Asano menatap intens mata Manami lagi, memberi tekanan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnnya kepada Manami. Manami hanya mengangguk

"Asaanooo! Nih gue bawa adik-…" Teriakan dari seseorang yang berada didepan pintu langsung terdiam saat lagi-lagi Asano memberikan tatapan mautnya.

"Nih gue bawa orang lucu, masa punya hobi nge godain cewe. Hahaha" salah satu kakak osis yang diketahui namanya Maehara Hiroto membawa seseorang berambut merah. Asano hanya melebarkan matanya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan sikap orang itu.

"Heeh, coba perkenalkan namamu dan beritahu hobimu juga kepada semua orang yang ada dikelas ini" perintah Asano kepada siswa berambut merah itu. Dia berdiri disamping Manami yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Karma Akabane dan hobi saya ngegodain cewe" Tanpa rasa malu Karma mengatakan itu, tapi wajahnya tidak benar-benar serius.

"Coba goda cewe yang ada disamping kamu" perintah itu membuat Karma menyeringai, lalu kini dia tersenyum walaupun senyumnya itu tidak tulus.

Manami melebarkan matanya, tentu saja dia terkejut. Lagi-lagi dengan orang itu.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" ucap Akabane Karma tersenyum layaknya pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang jauh disana.

"Ma-Manami Okuda" setengah menduduk, keringat yang hampir bercucuran, jelas sekali untuk yang satu ini Manami tidak bisa menyembunyikan gugupnya. Merutuki cowo yang ada didepannya yang menurutnya hanya mencari sensasi.

"Wah Nama yang cantik sekali, boleh minta no handphonenya?" kalau bisa Manami ingin menonjok perutnya lalu pergi menjauh darinya. Sosoknya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening sekarang.

"Sudah cukup" suara Asano sudah agak kaleman sedikit, matanya menatap tajam Akabane Karma. "Kau juga terlambat kan?" bertanya pada si surah merah yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan acuh.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?"

"Saya ditabrak oleh gadis cantik ini dan pengawalnya yang bodoh. Sekian" Mata Karma melirik ke arah Manami. Lagi-lagi Karma membuat dirinya gugup sekaligus kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu. Hiroto, bawa dia kembali ke kelasnya. Manami kembali ke tempat dudukmu" ucap Asano tersenyum.

"Tetap semangat semuanya!" Asano tersenyum didepan kelas, memberi semangat kepada adik-adiknya. Sebagian siswi ada yang langsung menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

Manami yang juga melihatnya dari dekat tadi hanya bisa diam, diam bahwa senyuman sang ketua Osis telah membuat mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

 **tbc ?**

* * *

hohoho, Halo Aray disini. #SKSD

adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?

ada yang penasaran siapa pairingnya ? tebak aja dulu yah #plak

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, Mind to Review ? ^^

Terima Kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir acara MOS sekolah Manami, mereka diwajibkan untuk memakai pakaian olahraga. Katanya mereka akan 'sedikit' kotor-kotoran di lapangan. Manami menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat berkaca di depan cermin, dia sudah siap.

Dia pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk berpamitan, dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dia lalu masuk ke dalam. Ternyata mbak Rara-nya itu masih tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya. Manami menghampirinya lalu memegang tangan kakaknya itu.

"Mbak aku berangkat dulu yah" ucap Manami pelan.

Ketika sampai pintu dia mendengar gumaman dari kakaknya yang membuatnya tersenyum

"Hmm, hati-hati yah…."

.

.

.

Manami sekarang telah digiring ke lapangan untuk melakukan serangkaian kegiatan ala-ala militer. Dia melihat jalan becek berbentuk huruf S yang panjang. Jangan bilang dia akan disuruh merayap dijalan itu, dia membayangkan akan sekotor apa dirinya nanti.

Giliran Manami merayap bersama teman-teman, Manami bersusah payah untuk mencapai garis finish. Setelah mencapai garis finish dia berdiri, pakaiannya kotor tapi tidak terlalu basah. Untunglah dia berada di kloter terakhir.

Manami hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Loh kok lu gak kotor sih?" tiba-tiba suara orang mengagetkan Manami. Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Mungkin gara-gara aku dapat kloter terakhir" Manami mencoba menatap mata Karma.

"Hei, itu curang" Karma menempelkan kedua tangannya di muka Manami, lalu menepuk-menepukannya dipipi Manami. Kejadian itu dilakukan Karma dengan sangat cepat. Manami tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Karma lalu berlari menjauhi Manami

"Heii Karma!" Manami hanya bisa berteriak. Itu pun dia langsung tertunduk malu karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

,

Gara-gara Karma, Manami membersihkan diri paling lama diantara teman-teman cewenya yang lain. Sekali lagi Manami membasuh mukanya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu akhirnya dia bergabung bersama yang lain karena penutupan acara MOS akan segera dilaksanakan dilapangan upacara. Mereka dibariskan lalu akhirnya diperintahkan untuk duduk, karena Manami terlambat tadi dia duduk dibelakang. Acara penutupan ditutup oleh ketua OSIS, Asano Gakushu dengan berbagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasih kepada mereka yang dengan senang hati telah mengikuti acara ini. Dan kata terakhir tentu saja kata ucapan selamat datang kepada semua siswa baru.

"Oke, sekarang tutup mata kalian semua yaah" ucap Hiroto Maehara yang tiba-tiba datang ke tengah lapangan, dia juga anggota osis yang eksistensi tidak kalah dengan sang ketua osis.

"1, 2, 3…" _byurrr_

Mereka semua disiram dari belakang, dan tentu saja Manami yang berada dibelakang jadi basah kuyup.

"Yap, tadi kalian sudah kotor-kotoran sekarang mandi yah. Hahaha"

Banyak gerutuan dan protes yang terdengar dari mulut para siswa, tapi mereka mau berbuat apalagi. Toh akhirnya mereka seru-seruan karena acara benar-benar ditutup dengan Hiroto dan anggota osis lainnya yang bernyanyi bersama lalu diikuti oleh mereka para siswa baru.

.

.

,

Manami pulang sendirian, dia kedinginan ingin cepat sampai rumah. Kepalanya menunduk menatap batu-batu yang menjadi pijakannya.

" _hatcimm"_ bersin dari hidung Manami membuat dia menggosokkan tangannya lalu mengalirkannya ke pipinya.

"Hey kamu, tunggu!" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, ketika Manami menengok kebelakang dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Dia Asano Gakushu. Manami berhenti ditempatnya

"Ke-kenapa kak ?" ucap Manami dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Ini pakai jaketku saja" Asano memakaikan jaketnya kepada Manami. Manami membeku ditempatnya.

"Saya minta maaf yah, atas kelakuan adik saya" Mereka akhirnya jalan bersama.

" heh, siapa kak?" kerutan di dahi Manami bertambah

"Karma Akabane"

Manami syok mendengar hal itu, kakaknya baik banget kenapa adiknya bisa kayak begitu?.

"Saya tahu tadi dia ngotorin muka kamu tadi, dia memang keterlaluan. Baru juga kenal" mimik muka Asano mendadak menjadi serius.

"Iyah, gapapa kok kak. Kurasa dia memang orang yang jail" Manami tersenyum, dia berusaha memaklumi kejadian tadi. Tapi dia tidak bisa terima kalau si Karma itu adik kak Asano ini.

"Kalau Karma bikin masalah atau jailin kamu lagi, bilang aja sama saya yah. Jaketnya boleh kapan-kapan dibalikin, saya duluan yah" ucap Asano berpamitan.

Manami benar-benar kagum dengan orang itu karena wibawa dan mukanya yang tegas.

Lalu Manami berjalan sendiri lagi, di mengusap-usap jaket Asano. Benar-benar membuat hangat.

Manami mendengar seseorang berlari tapi dia enggan untuk menoleh kebelakang, ketika mata Manami melihat orang itu. Orang itu melihat jaket yang sedang dia usap-usap. Melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi Manami hanya melihat itu sekilas karena dia berlari cepat melewatinya. Dia adalah Karma Akabane.

.

.

.

"Ahhh capeek" Karma membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa diruang tamunya.

"Kalau datang beri salam dong" ucap sang kakak,

"Iyah-iyah, selamat sore kak" Karma mengucap sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya, tapi langkah dia tiba-tiba berhenti teringat akan sesuatu diperjalan pulang tadi.

Asano hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik. Dia mengambil tas Karma lalu menyusul ke kamar Karma. Dia membuka pintu, lalu menaruh tas dilantai dan menutupnya kembali.

"Heeh, jadi kakak suka sama anak baru itu yah?"

Asano yang masih didepan kamar Karma tentu saja mendengar hal itu, dia membuka pintunya lagi.

"Heeh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kakakmu ini?" ucap Asano menirukan Karma.

"Lalu jaket kakak kenapa bisa ada di dia?"

"Kenapa kamu ngotorin muka dia?" Asano enggan menjawab pertanyaan Karma, dia ingin membiarkan anak itu sendiri yang mencari tahu jawabannya. Setelah itu Asano langsung keluar dari kamar adiknya, dia juga ingin mandi dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Karma berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, dia enggan kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir saat itu juga Karma salah, dia mengayuh sepeda sangat kencang. Untunglah tubuhnya itu tidak apa-apa. Di depan gerbang sekolah, Karma melihat kawan SMP nya, Nagisa Shiota. Mereka sama-sama memilih sekolah ini karena tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Karma mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Nagisa.

"Hei Nagisa" ucap Karma sembari menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hei Karma, aku jarang melihatmu saat MOS" ucap Nagisa.

"Hahah, padahal aku sudah buat sensasi"

"Apaan? Gak berubah yah"

"Tidak, hanya pas perkenalan aku mengaku punya hobi ngegodain cewe dan langsung dibawa ke kelas lain"

Nagisa sudah terbiasa atas kelakuan temannya itu, dia berharap suatu saat nanti temannya itu bisa berhenti. Nagisa hanya menyunggingkan setengah bibirnya.

Mereka pergi ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat mereka termasuk ke kelas mana, setelah mereka berdua menelusuri namanya di papan ternyata mereka sekelas, di kelas 1-A.

"Ah bosen sama Nagisa mulu, Ayo" ucap Karma sambil memasukkan tanganya ke saku celana.

"Karma, tunggu"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kea rah Karma yang mempunyai eksistensi dan aura yah lebih kuat didukung oleh wajah tampannya.

Nagisa lebih dulu berjalan memasuki kelas, sedangkan Karma berdiam diri dulu di depan pintu lalu melihat satu-satu orang yang ada diruangan, kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Karma melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok cewe berkepang dan berkacamata yang tengah asik membaca buku. Karma menyeringai lalu masuk ke kelas.

Nagisa yang memperhatikan Karma sejak tadi, penasaran kenapa temannya itu menyeringai sampai ditempat duduk. Dan dia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Nagisa.

"Karma, kau kenapa?" tanya Nagisa

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik" mata Karma berkilat tajam.

 **TBC**

* * *

huhuhu, maaf baru update. maklum orang sibuk #plak

terima kasih yang sudah review, maaf belum sempat balas yah :")

selalu terima kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih,

Mind to Review ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Manami melepas kacamatanya, kebiasaan menyeka matanya ketika sedang benar-benar letih. Tentu saja dia habis membaca buku, salah satu hobinya. Dia sudah masuk ke kelas barunya, yang akan menjadi kelasnya untuk 1 tahun ke depan nanti. Bel telah berbunyi, dan guru yang biasanya wali kelas mereka akan datang untuk memperkenalkan diri dan akan ada sesi perkenalan para siswa-siswi juga.

Lihatlah, hanya berselang 1 menit setelah bel. Wali kelas mereka sudah datang, dan membawa buku absen. Manami tersenyum, senang akhirnya bisa memulai kehidupan SMA nya. Yang kata Bang Tera sangat menyenangkan, entah menyenangkan dari sisi apa.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Tadaomi Karasuma. Panggil saja pak Karasuma, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ke depan" ucap Pak Karasuma

"Saya akan mengabsen kalian dulu" lanjut Pak Karasuma.

Manami hanya mendengarkan nama-nama teman sekelasnya, tidak ada niat untuk melihat satu-satu muka yang namanya disebutkan Pak Karasuma. Terkesan cuek memang tapi Manami sedang malas sekali, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan.

"Karma Akabane" dan perhatian Manami langsung teralihkan mendengar nama itu disebut, dia menoleh ke belakang dimana suara jawaban 'Hadir' dari Karma terdengar.

"Hai Manami" ucap Karma lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Manami kaget setengah mati melihat makhluk yang sudah membuat MOSnya kurang menyenangkan, tapi berhubung kakak Karma sangat baik padanya, dia hanya menghela nafas. Bersabar untuk satu tahun kedepan.

Nagisa yang melihat itu lalu kebingungan sendiri, dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sebelumnya.

Selanjutnya Pak Karasuma menanyakan tentang pemilihan Ketua kelas dan Wakil Ketua kelas, adakah yang ingin mengajukan diri sebelum beliau tunjuk. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang mengajukan diri, Pak Karasuma menghela nafas. Mungkin dia akan menceramahi anak-anak ini dulu, tapi sebelum dia membuka mulut dia melihat seorang anak mengacungkan tangannya.

Ternyata Manami yang mengangkat tangannya. Pak Karasuma tersenyum, walaupun dia anak perempuan dia sudah cukup berani.

"Baiklah, tolong maju ke depan, hmm Manami yah? . Nah sekarang karena Ketua kelas kita seorang perempuan, saya ingin wakilnya seorang laki-laki. Langsung saja saya pilih" Pak Karasuma mengedarkan pandangannya satu-satu ke anak laki-laki dikelas. Banyak dari mereka yang menunduk takut dipilih dan yang biasa saja. Dia mendesah lagi, banyak sekali laki-laki pengecut di kelas ini, tapi dia tidak tega untuk mengatai mereka. Bisa-bisa dia dituntut atas pencemaran nama baik.

"Coba kau yang dibelakang sana, Adiknya Asano. Jadilah wakil ketuanya"

Karma mendecih pelan, title yang diberikan kepadanya sunggug membuatnya tidak suka dengan guru itu. Dia menatap Manami sejenak lalu menatap Pak Karasuma.

"Saya tidak mau Pak, Maafkan saya" lalu Karma menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Pak, kalau dia tidak mau tolong jangan dipaksa" ucap Manami pelan disamping Pak Karasuma.

Manami bingung dengan sikap Karma, kenapa dia harus menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Akhirnya pemilihan wakil ketua kelas harus ditunda karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

.

Manami hari ini sedang malas makan dan ingin bersantai disuatu tempat, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Membaca buku bukan pilihan buruk untuk melepaskan penatnya.

Dia masuk dan langsung menuju kebagian buku fiksi, setelah mengambil judul buku yang dianggap menarik Manami langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk membaca.

Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti bergerak, di sebuah meja dia melihat Kak Asano dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka sedang serius berdiskusi dengan memakai bahasa inggris. Manami tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, kemampuan berbahasanya buruk sekali.

Asano melihat Manami lalu melambaikan tangannya. Lalu mengisyarakat agar dia bergabung bersamanya. Manami hanya mengangguk dan langsung menghampiri Asano.

"Duduklah. Dan ini aku perkenalkan, temanku namanya Rio Nakamura"

"Manami Okuda, Kaka cantik yah" puji Manami, dia memuji bukan untuk tambah dekat atau sok dekat. Tapi itu benar adanya, lihatlah muka Manami yang memerah karena kagum sekaligus iri.

"Hahahah terima kasih, baru kali ini ada yang memujiku cantik terang-terangan"

"Suaramu terlalu keras Rio, jadilah cewek sebentar aja didepan adik kelasku ini" sindir Asano.

"Loh dia kan adik kelasku juga Asano" Rio menyenggol bahu Asano, mereka duduk memang berdekatan.

"Sudah, kita ada diperpustakaan. Jangan berisik, Manami maafkan teman saya yang satu ini yah?"

Manami mengangguk canggung. Dari tadi dia hanya melihat mereka bercanda, walaupun yang banyak berbicara adalah kak Rio. Manami senang melihatnya, mereka kelihatan akrab sekali. Manami tidak enak sampai mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Manami, kau melihat Karma?" tanya Asano

"Sepertinya tadi dia ada di kelas kak" jawab Manami, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu makhluk astral yang satu itu ada dimana sekarang ataupun tadi. Dia tidak ingin tahu.

"Ohh kalian sekelas?" kini giliran Rio yang bertanya. Manami mengangguk.

"Wah hebat sekali, apakah dia cuek dikelas?"

"Kalau menurut saya begitu kak" Manami teringat kejadian tadi, dia sangat sensitif dengan hal yang menyangkut kakanya. Mungkin dia akan menceritakan nanti ke Kak Asano, Manami melirik ke arah Asano.

"Hahaha dia tidak berubah yah Asano"

"Yah begitulah. Manami, nanti jaketku kau titipkan saja ke Karma yah" ucap Asano.

Ada raut kekecewaan yang dilihat Manami saat dia melihat mata Asano, apalagi saat Rio mengatakan bahwa Karma tidak berubah. Manami mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas.

'Mereka dekat sekali yah' pikiran Manami kembali mengingat saat tadi dia melihat Asano dan Rio, mereka cocok sekali. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing.

.

Manami langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil jaket Asano yang sudah dicucinya. Dia melihat kebelakang kelas untuk mencari sosok berambut merah, kepalanya dia rebahkan pada tangannya diatas meja entah dia sedang tidur atau tidak. Manami menghampirinya lalu menyentuh bahunya.

Karma langsung terbangun dari posisinya, dia kaget tapi dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma dengan wajah malas.

"Ini, aku menitipkannya padamu. Kata Kak Asano titipin aja ke Karma" Manami menyerahkan jaket Kak Asano di meja Karma.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan Kakak ?" tanya Karma.

"Tadi, di perpustakaan" jawab Manami.

"Sama kak Rio yah?" tanya Karma sekali lagi. Manami hanya mengangguk.

"Kasih aja sendiri ke Kakak, males gue bawanya. Berat" Dengan seenak jidat Karma berbicara seperti itu, membuat hati Manami kesal. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah-marah juga kepada orang lain. Manami menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Ikut nanti pulang sama gue ke rumah"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Manami kira ajakan Karma untuk ke rumahnya hanya candaanya semata, tapi setelah Manami membereskan barang-barangnya Karma langsung menyeretnya pergi bersamanya. Percuma Manami protes, itu tidak akan didengarkan oleh makhluk astral berambut merah tersebut. Kemana harga dirinya kalau main ke rumah anak laki-laki sendirian, tapi Manami kan dipaksa disini. Manami berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Manami jadi takut lagi, dia melihat kakak dan teman-temannya menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Sepertiya menunggu dirinya, Manami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Biarlah orang yang sedang menarik tangannya ini yang menghadapi Bang Tera dan Bang Ito. Manami sudah pasrah.

Karma berhenti dihadapan mereka bertiga, muka mba Rara selaku kakak Manami hanya datar-datar saja melihat Karma yang menarik tangan adiknya itu. Tapi yang dilihat Manami lain, Mbaknya itu seperti sedang menunggu Karma untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bang Tera dan Bang Ito terlihat sekali wajahnya yang sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Karma terhadap Manami.

Karma dia tak bergeming walaupun sudah ditatap 3 orang yang notabene-nya kakak kelasnya. Apakah dia selalu sesantai itu ? Manami tidak habis pikir.

"Mbak, aku mau pergi dulu ke rumah Karma. Aku juga ada urusan sama kakaknya, sebentar doang kok" ucap Manami lembut untuk menenangkan Mbaknya itu.

"Ahh yasudah, hati-hati yah" ucap Kirara sambil tersenyum pada Manami.

"Bisa kali ga usah kenceng-kenceng pegang tangan Manami-nya" Bang Tera menyindir Karma, tentu saja Karma langsung melepas tangannya.

"Sakit kali anak orang" Itona menambahkan.

"Ahh, maaf"

Bisakah kau lebih tulus sedikit Karma? Pinta Manami dalam hatinya.

Karma dan Manami melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka, tangan Manami tidak lagi ditarik-tarik oleh Karma. Karma berjalan sedikit di depan Manami, sebagai petunjuk arah tentunya.

"Apakah tadi sakit?" Karma tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Maksudnya?"

"Gue narik-narik tangan lu, sakit ga?"

"Hmm, sedikit. Tapi gapapa kok"

"Maafin gue yah" ucap Karma pada Manami, kali ini lebih tulus dari yang tadi. Karma menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum kecil pada Manami.

Manami kaget setengah mati, baru kali ini dia melihat Karma tersenyum. Mukanya memerah, jantungnya berdebar. Senyumannya benar-benar manis.

"lu beruntung, kakak udah pulang. Ayo masuk" ajak Karma yang membuka gerbang rumahnya."Aku pulang, Kak Asano ada Manami nih, gue mau ke kamar"

"Saya mau mengembalikan jaket kak"

"Loh. Kenapa gak dititipin?"

"Manami pengen ketemu sama lu Kak" Karma menyeringai jahil.

"Ka-Karma ?!" Manami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, rasanya dia malu sekali.

Sedangkan Karma sudah masuk ke dalam Kamarnya. Membiarkan Manami berdua dengan Asano di ruang tamu. Karma sangat menyebalkan sekali pikir Manami.

"Terima kasih kak jaketnya, saya pulang dulu yah"

"Mau pulang ? baru juga nyampe. Disini aja dulu, siapa tau Karma keluar lagi. Emang keterlaluan tuh anak"

"Enggak apa-apa kok kak, saya pulang dulu. Permisi"

Asano mengantar Manami sampai depan gerbang, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Karma sampai seperti itu.

.

.

.

Manami masuk ke rumahnya, wajahnya lesu sekali. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya setelah MOS, tapi kenapa dia bisa terlibat jauh dengan makhluk astral merah itu. Kalau dengan Kak Asano sih tidak apa-apa, Manami rela.

"Selamat datang Manami, mukamu suram begitu. Ada apa? Adiknya Asano ngapain kamu emangnya?" Mbak Rara menyambutnya di sofa tv, dia menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk mengisyaratkan Manami duduk.

"Ahh, tidak kok. Aku cuma capek Mbak"

"Hmm gitu, tadi ngapain emangnya di rumah Asano?"

"Cuma ngembaliin jaketnya Kak Asano kok Mbak"

"Jaketnya Asano? Cieee" Kirara menggoda adiknya, wajah sang adik pun langsung memerah.

"Aku enggak suka kok sama Kak Asano, waktu itu dia meminjami aku jaket gara-gara kebasahan pas hari terakhir MOS" tolak Manami, padahal Mbaknya belum berbicara atau menanyakan dia suka atau tidak pada Asano.

"Gapapa kok suka sama Asano, Mbak rela. Kalau suka sama Terasaka, Mbak lebih baik mati. Hiih" kadang-kadang kakaknya Manami yang ini kejam, padahal dengan temannya sendiri.

"Kalau suka sih enggak, mungkin lebih ke rasa kagum" ucap Manami

"Ohh begitu. Sosok Asano memang sosok yang biasa dikagumi yah" Kata Kirara.

Manami mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Mbaknya itu. Wajahnya tampan, jago berbahasa inggris, ketua OSIS lagi. Dan sepertinya wajah Asano itu wajah-wajah orang pintar. Tapi kok bisa yah Karma berbeda sekali dengan Asano, dia tidak tahu apakah Karma pintar atau tidak. Kesan pertama Manami pada Karma tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi Karma punya senyum yang sama manis dengan kak Asano.

"Kak Asano memang baik, mungkin banyak yang kagum juga dengannya" Manami tersenyum kepada Mbak Rara.

"Kagum apa Kagum nih jadinya?" Kirara menyenggol bahu adiknya itu.

Manami sekali lagi hanya tersenyum pada Kirara.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo balik lagi, akhirnya bisa sempet update juga. maaf yah kalo kadang panjang kadang pendek. :p

maafin yah kalo ngerasa Asano sama Kirara disini OOC, saya juga ngerasa kok #plak

ada yang nanya sunsetnya itu apaan atau siapa, ntar bakal terungkap kok.

semakin jelaskah pairing utama disini ? atau makin burem ? muehehehe

yaudahlah kebanyakan bacot, kritik dan saran selalu diterima.

Mind to Review ? ^^

Terima kasih ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Hari ini Pak Karasuma masuk lagi, padahal dia tidak ada jam mengajar di kelas Manami.

"Saya lupa menyampaikan ini kemarin, salah satu teman kita ada yang belum bisa pergi ke sekolah karena masuk rumah sakit, namanya Kaede Kayano dia sakit setelah MOS. Adakah yang ingin menjenguk bersama Ketua kelas?" ucap Pak Karasuma yang sembari menaruh sebuah bingkisan diatas meja guru, tentu saja itu untuk Kayano.

Manami mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, dan benar saja, ternyata Kaede Kayano adalah teman sebangkunya saat MOS berlangsung, dia sangat senang bisa sekelas lagi dengan Kayano. Lalu Manami melihat ke arah belakang, adakah yang mengacungkan tangannya karena dia duduk di bangku paling depan. Ternyata ada, anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek rambutnya bewarna biru.

Yang Manami tahu dia bernama Nagisa Shiota, duduk disebelah Karma. Baguslah, bukan makhluk astral itu yang ikut pikir Manami, tapi tentu saja sang makhluk astral tersebutpun tidak akan mau.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi Manami langsung membereskan barang-barangnya, Nagisa yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas hanya tersenyum kepada Manami. Mereka berdua berjalan lalu naik bis menuju rumah sakit tempat Kayano dirawat.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah dekat yah dengan Karma" ucapan yang tiba-tiba Nagisa lontarkan membuat Manami terkejut,

"Ti-tidak kok" Karma saja yang sksd dengan Manami, padahal sepertinya saat MOS dia sangat membenci Manami.

"Jangan-jangan kamu cewek yang digoda sama Karma pas MOS yah?" tanya Nagisa.

Manami hanya mengangguk, tidak ada yang spesial dengan itu. Malah Manami malu sekali diperlakukan seperti itu didepan kelas.

"Ahh, dia benar-benar melakukannya" sorot mata Nagisa jatuh ke bawah, melihat itu Manami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Nagisa dan Karma.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah biarkan, ohh iyah aku temannya Karma dari kelas 1 smp"

"Apakah dia dulu seperti ini?" Maksud Manami dalam konteks cuek dan mungkin sedikit bandel.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit" Mengabaikan Manami, Nagisa memencet tombol berhenti agar bis itu berhenti. Dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah sakit.

"Hmm ntar dulu, kamar berapa yah?" Manami mencoba mengeluarkan kertas dari saku roknya, yang berisi nomer kamar.

"Tidak perlu Manami, aku sudah sering mengunjunginya"

"Eh?"

.

Nagisa membuka pintu kamar tempat Kayano dirawat, dia tak berucap apa-apa seperti Kayano memang sudah tahu kalau dia akan datang ke kamar itu.

"Halo Kayano, aku datang bersama ketua kelas" ucap Nagisa yag meletakkan bingkisan dari Pak Karasuma di meja yang ada di samping ranjang Kayano. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajak Karma lagi"

Raut wajah Kayano yang tadinya tersenyum melihat Nagisa berubah menjadi datar kembali mendengar kata 'Karma', Manami mengamati itu. Mungkin sebelumnya memang ada masalah dengan Karma.

"Halo Kayano, ini aku Manami. Teman sebangku kamu saat MOS, masih ingat?" Manami mencoba memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi.

"Manamiiii! Aku ingat kok, kita sekelas!" Kayano memekik senang, wajahnya yang pucat kini sudah baikan.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah saling kenal. Aku, Karma dan Kayano adalah teman dari 1 SMP, lebih tepatnya sahabat loh Manami" Ucap Nagisa bangga dengan penuturannya tersebut.

"Nagisa hentikan itu" ucap Kayano ketus.

Melihat respon Kayano, Manami semakin yakin bahwa memang ada masalah diantara mereka bertiga atau antara Kayano dengan Karma. Manami merasa bahwa Nagisa berada di pihak yang netral.

"Hmm berhubung kalian sahabat Karma, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kayano tidak mengelak kali ini, mereka berduapun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kak Asano dan Karma begitu mirip. Tapi kenapa mereka mempunyai marga yang berbeda?"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama anak angkat, Bapak dan Ibu angkat mereka sama-sama mengadopsi mereka pada hari yang sama. Tapi mereka berasal dari panti asuhan yang berbeda" jelas Kayano

Manami terkejut mendengar hal itu, tapi kenapa mereka berdua begitu mirip. Itu yang selama ini menghantui Manami.

"Kau tahu mitos ini Manami, kalau kita berteman sudah lama sekali muka kita akan mirip dengan teman kita itu. Hehehehe" sambung Nagisa yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Manami. " yah walaupun itu cuma mitos" ucapnya sambil memotong apel yang diberikan Pak Karasuma.

"Lalu apakah ada masalah antara kalian bertiga?"

Nagisa kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Manami, dia melirik ke arah Kayano yang kini telah membuang mukanya ke arah jendela enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ahh nanti saja kita lanjutkan, apelnya sudah ku kupas semua. Kayano ayo makan, Manami juga boleh kalau mau. Kayano tidak akan memakanmu" Nagisa menyengir lebar, mukanya sangat manis sekali.

Manami akhirnya tidak mau tahu lebih lanjut, dia tidak enak dengan Kayano. Dia akan bertanya pada Nagisa saja, dia sepertinya lebih terbuka daripada Karma dan Nagisa.

.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari semenjak Manami menjenguk Kayano, dan akhirnya Kayano sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah. Manami belum menanyakan pada Nagisa apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, bukanya dia sangat ingin tahu tapi rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi. Lalu apa bedanya ?

Manami sedang duduk dibangkunya menikmati roti isi coklat dan juga jus anggurnya. Dia tidak membawa bekal hari. Di pintu dia melihat Kayano yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, dia berjalan menuju bangkunya di belakang.

Tapi dari arah berlawan Karma sedang berjalan menuju keluar kelas, dan mereka berpapasan tepat di depan Manami.

Manami melihat itu hanya terdiam, mereka sama-sama menatap lurus ke depan tidak melirik satu-sama lain. Manami semakin yakin bahwa masalah mereka terletak pada dua orang yang tadi lewat di depan Manami.

.

.

Walaupun sudah berhari-hari masuk sekolah, MOS juga dihitung. Tapi Manami belum mendapat teman akrab disini, teman SMPnya hanya sedikit yang berada di sekolah ini. Kata mereka, mereka ingin mencoba mandiri atau mereka sekolah di tempat yang jauh itu karena sekolah itu memang sekolah favorit. Manami hanya sesekali menyapa seseorang yang sekelas dengannya saat MOS, dan pada detik itu juga Manami ingin lebih dekat dengan Kayano, Nagisa juga Karma. Bukan hanya gara-gara penasaran apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi mereka semua sebenarnya orang yang baik. Dan Manami ingin berteman dengan mereka semua.

Manami duduk-duduk di pinggir air mancur sekolahnya, meminum jus kotak rasa anggur favoritnya.

"Coba kamu yang ngertiin Kak Asano sedikit aja, jangan buat masalah mulu!" teriakan suara seseorang mengangetkan Manami, sepertinya Manami kenal dengan suara ini. Lalu ini juga membawa-bawa nama Asano. Manami berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak barusan

"Semester ini kak Asano mau pergi pertukaran pelajar, setidaknya jadilah anak baik untuknya sampai dia pergi!" benar saja, ini suara Kayano yang sedang berteriak dihadapan Karma. Tentu saja bersama mereka, Nagisa yang belum mau melerai mereka.

Manami memperhatikan Karma yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, mukanya juga kelihatan kesal.

"Lu terus belain aja orang itu, ga usah liat gue. Gue salah menilai lu Kayano, lu suka kan sama Kakak. Asal lu tau aja, Kak Asano gak bakal pernah suka sama lu" Karma menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kayano yang terkejut dengan perkataan Karma mengepal tangannya erat. Sedangkan Nagisa, dia hanya terpaku melihat tingkah laku temannya berdua. Mencoba untuk tetap netral, karena Nagisa tahu bahwa kedua orang itu butuh dirinya. Terlebih lagi Karma.

.

.

Manami buru-buru kembali ke kelas, berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat apa yang telah disaksikannya tadi. Ketika sampai di kelas, dia melihat Karma yang sudah berada dibangkunya. Mukanya terlihat sangat sepi, Manami tahu rasanya kecewa dengan seseorang. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah sahabat kita.

Manami menuju bangkunya, memilih diam disana sampai pelajaran berakhir. Sepanjang pelajaran, Karma hanya tidur dibelakang dan ketika ditanya dengan guru tentang materi dia bisa langsung menjawabnya. Manami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini. Sedangkan dirinya harus berjuang keras belajar agar tidak menjadi ekor di kelas. Dunia ini memang kejam.

Bel pelajaran terakhirpun berbunyi, dia tidak langsung pulang karena tadi dia yang bertugas untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas. Dan ternyata buku-bukunya sangat berat sekali, maklumi saja di kelas ini ada 30 orang. Ketika Manami akan mengambil buku-buku itu, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya. Orang itu adalah Karma Akabane, orang yang selalu saja tiba-tiba hadir dihadapannya.

Karma langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang guru, Manami langsung terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Karma.

Mereka jalan berdampingan, Manami hanya memandangi wajah dan rambut Karma yang merah. Ingin berterima kasih tapi masih enggan dia lakukan.

"Harusnya kau meminta bantuan" ucap Karma tiba-tiba.

Manami tidak menjawab, dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Manami bukan orang yang mudah meminta tolong, mungkin dia juga malu meminta tolong. Itu membuatnya terlihat lemah, padahal dia ketua kelas.

"Untuk apa pura-pura kuat padahal aslinya lemah. Itu munafik"

Oke lupakan Manami yang ingin berterima kasih dengan tulus kepada orang itu, dia lebih senang hati jika bisa memukul makhluk astral itu.

Yang masuk ke dalam untuk menaruh buku-buku itu hanyalah Karma, kata Karma, Manami tidak usah ikut ke dalam kalau tidak ada urusan. Sekali lagi Manami hanya menahan kesal, tapi dia juga sangat terbantu dengan sikap Karma kali ini.

Setelah Karma keluar, dia menghampiri Manami. Dia menyeringai, yang membuat Manami sekali lagi menyesali keinginannya untuk berterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, ikutlah denganku ke rumah bertemu"

Firasat Manami sudah tidak enak, terakhir kali dia ke rumah Karma dia hanya dipermalukan didepan Kak Asano. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Karma ?

"A-Aku tidak mau" ucap Manami sambil menatap tegas mata Karma, yah walaupun dia berbicara terbata-bata.

Alih-alih merespon dengan jelas, Karma langsung menarik tangan Manami. Sama seperti waktu itu, Manami hanya bisa sabar dan berpasrah diri lagi. Dan kali ini tangan mereka benar-benar tergenggam erat. Dan baru kali ini juga Manami merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo, Aray desu.

Maaf yah kalau kurang sama chapter ini. wkwkw

Bagaimana kalau di review aja, kritik dan saran selalu diterima ^^

Terima kasih ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Sunset in My Purple

Manami hanya menghela nafas disepanjang perjalanan, berharap cowo yang disampingnya peka. 'Aku tuh ga bisa diginiin' itu yang coba Manami kodekan. Tapi makhluk astral yang satu itu tidak kunjung peka, kasihan sekali kamu Manami-chan.

Dan sebenarnya bisa saja Manami langsung berbicara bahwa dia tidak ingin ikut ke rumah Karma, tapi hati kecilnya menolak berkata demikian. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu kak Asano pikirnya, Manami benar-benar mengagumi orang itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai, Manami mengikuti dibelakang Karma yang sudah membuka pintunya.

"Maaf mengganggu" ucap Manami sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wah, ada Manami-chi. Sini duduk!" ucap Rio ketika Manami muncul di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Asano yang seharusnya seperti itu…..

"Ahh iyah kak" balas Manami sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Ehh, Ada kak Rio. Main PS yuk kak" ajak Karma

"Ayo!" Rio langsung menyanggupi ajakan Karma, tanpa memedulikan gerutuan Asano.

Karma meninggalkan Manami sendirian bersama kak Asano. Dasar tuan rumah kurang ajar!, pikir Manami. Manami lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lelah

"Manami kenapa kamu kesini? Mau belajar bareng sama Karma?" tanya Asano

"Sa-saya juga gak tahu kak …." Manami juga bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Hmm, nanti saya coba bicara deh sama Karma"

"Tidak usah kak, saya juga yang mau kok diajak kesini. Ohh iyah, mumpung ada Kak Asano boleh saya bertanya Matematika? Tadinya saya mau bertanya dengan Karma"

Dan pada saat itu, Karma dan Rio sedang asik dengan game sedangkan Manami dan Asano sibuk dengan Matematika. Ini kesempatan langka bagi Manami bisa dekat dengan ketua OSIS yang dikagumi banyak orang, yah walaupun sebenarnya atas bantuan Karma juga. Setelah sekitar 2 jam, Karma dan Rio kembali ke ruang tamu. Manami dan Asano masih mengerjakan matematika

"Manami, udah selesai ? Ini sudah sore. Mau ku antar pulang?" Deg . Manami terkejut mendengar Karma berkata seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Karma belum pernah menyebut namanya lagi semenjak MOS. Biasanya dia hanya memanggil dengan kata 'kau'. Jantung Manami berdegup sangat kencang.

"Pulanglah Manami, sudah semakin gelap" ucap Asano menyadarkan lamunan Manami

Manami hanya mengangguk lalu berpamitan dengan Asano dan Rio.

"Mereka serasi yah" ucap Rio setelah Karma dan Manami pergi. Asano hanya diam, enggan berkomentar apapun.

.

.

.

"Enggak apa-apa nih gue manggil pake nama lu?" Suara Karma menyadarkan Manami, daritadi dia hanya menunduk ke bawah sesekali melihat jalan.

"Hmm… gapapa sih. " tanya Manami karena dia benar-benar kaget.

"Ohh iya, gue gak bohong kok kalau nama lu itu cantik"

Ehh ?

.

.

.

Manami duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, sekarang sudah malam tapi Manami belum bisa tidur. Tangannya asik mencari channel yang sedang menayangkan acara bagus, alih-alih mencari, dia hanya menekan tombolnya dan matanya tidak fokus ke tv. Aksinya itu terlihat oleh Mbak Rara yang ada di dapur mengambil minum, alis Kirara pun naik bingung dengan kelakuan sang Adik. Lalu dia bergabung duduk di sofa, memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa saat

"Mbak, emang namaku cantik yah?"

"Tentu saja namamu cantik, emang kenapa?" Kirara menemukan titik terang disini

"Aku deg-degan saat ada yang memanggil namaku dan dia bilang namaku cantik. Mungkin aku hanya merasa terpuji yah"

"Mungkin kamu suka kali sama orang itu" Kirara berujar santai

"Enggak mungkin, aku ga mau suka sama makhluk astral kayak dia"

"Hah? Makhluk astral?" celoteh Kirara yang tidak didengarkan oleh Manami.

Tapi ada satu ingatan di otak Manami, Manami bukanlah orang yang disukai oleh Karma.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Nagisa bermain ke rumah Karma, niatnya hanya ingin bertanya tentang Matematika. Tapi nyatanya sekarang disinilah Karma dan Nagisa, duduk dihadapan tv dan memegang stik PS. Nagisa tidak fokus ke permainannya, selain ingin bertanya tentang Matematika, ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan juga.

"Karma, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Nagisa hati-hati.

"Hmm ?"

"Apakah ada alasan yang membuat kamu mendekati Manami, maksudku bukan mendekati, jelas sekali ada maksud lain dibalik sikapmu pada Manami ?"

'GAME OVER' kekalahan untuk Nagisa pada permainan mereka. Karma menatap Nagisa sejenak.

"Aku rasa dia suka dengan Kak Asano dan Kak Asano sepertinya sangat peduli dengan Manami. Mungkin ini kesempatanku, jadi aku juga seperti kelihatan sedang mendekatinya agar dia tidak terlalu curiga"

Mata Nagisa melebar, ada perasaan sakit di dadanya. Dia sekarang kasihan dengan nasib Manami, dan ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengizinkan Kayano untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kak Asano" Nagisa menunduk dalam, enggan melihat ke arah Karma. Sedangkan Karma hanya menyunggingkan setengah senyumnya.

"Karena aku tahu Nagisa, kamu mencintai Kayano lebih daripada Kayano mencintai Kak Asano. Lagipula Kak Asano sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Kak Rio"

Sekali lagi Nagisa hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Karma. Sekarang giliran Nagisa yang melihat Karma menunduk, tangannya terkepal hebat.

"Tanpa Kak Asano tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya menyukai Kak Rio sejak lama"

.

.

.

Manami berbaring diatas kasur, memeluk guling kesayangannya. Dia belum ada keinginan untuk tidur, akhirnya dia membuka media sosial kamera pelangi. Banyak gambar-gambar lucu yang diunggah oleh teman-temannya. Salah satunya nama akun TeraRyouma, Bang Tera mengunggah foto dengan dirinya yg sedang naik sepeda lalu ada Mbak Kirara diboncengannya serta ada Bang Itona yang dibelakang mereka di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada caption disana dan Manami dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan di foto itu. Mata Manami lama-lama makin terfokus pada sepeda yang dinaiki Bang Tera. Otaknya langsung teringat kejadian saat sepeda yang dia tumpangi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sepeda Karma. Waktu itu muka Karma seram sekali tapi dia juga bisa tertawa sambil menjahili Manami. Dan sudah berapa kali tangan Karma menyentuh Manami?. Tiba-tiba jantung Manami berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ahh, tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin aku suka pada Karma. Mending aku suka sama Kak Asano aja, senengnya ketemu kak Asano tadi. hehehe" Manami lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan guling dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Bersambung...

Akhirnya update juga :')

sudah ketebak pairnya siapa? :3

maaf yah kalau pendek dan agak berantakan. huhuhu

Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow cerita ini :D

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, Mind to Review ? ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

-Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu-

"Selamat untuk Nakamura Rio dan Asano Gakushuu atas juara 1 lomba debat bahasa Inggris tingkat provinsi. Semoga sukses selalu." Pengumuman setelah upacara bendera siang itu menarik perhatian Karma, bukan isi pengumumannya tapi sosok berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil memegang piala yang ada ditangannya. Senyumannya seindah mentari, dan Karma baru menyadari bahwa mentari itu sudah menghangatkan hatinya. Karma menyimpan rasanya itu sendirian.

.

"Aku pulang!" Suara Asano terdengar ke segala penjuru rumah, tidak biasanya dia bersemangat seperti itu. Tapi itu mungkin karena dia baru saja memenangkan lomba.

Mendengar suara kakaknya, Karma langsung keluar kamar dengan wajah yang sumringah. "Ciee yang menang juara 1, traktir dong kak-" raut wajah diakhir kalimat yang dia lontarkan berubah saat melihat sosok berambut pirang itu. Karma waktu itu terlalu polos sehingga dia hanya diam melihat Rio.

"Karma, kenalkan ini teman kakak. Namanya Nakamura Rio"

"Halo, panggil Kak Rio aja yah." Rio menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat riang.

Sejak saat itu Karma tahu bahwa kakaknya dan Rio sangat dekat. Walaupun mereka sepertinya biasa saja. Karma tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana hubungan kakaknya dengan Rio, tapi dia juga sering bertanya tentang Rio kepada kakaknya.

Asano tidak pernah bertanya, apakah Karma menyukai Rio atau tidak, karena Karma waktu itu masih sangat muda dan malu-malu untuk memberi tahu kakaknya bahwa dia menyukai Rio. Menurut Karma, kakaknya terlalu sibuk untuk peduli padanya. Pada akhirnya, Karma juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan Karma tidak terlalu peduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

.

.

.

-Waktu Sekarang-

Saat ini Kayano sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor ruangan untuk bergegas pulang, sekali-kali tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil _smartphone_ merah jambunya dan melihat apakah ada pemberitahuan. Dia belum melihat Nagisa setelah keluar kelas.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju gerbang utama, matanya lurus melihat ke depan. 'Hmm, itu siapa yah, kayak Karma sama Manami?' pikirnya saat melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan jauh didepannya.

'puk'

"Astaga!" Kayano menoleh kesampingnya "Astaga Nagisa, jangan ngagetin aku dong!"

"Hehehe, maaf yah Kayano." Nagisa hanya bisa cengengesan. Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan bersama.

"Nagisa, kamu dari mana?"

"Aku tadi ada urusan sama Sugino"

"Ohh gitu, ohh iya Nagisa, kok Karma sama Manami sering pulang berdua yah? Waktu itu juga aku melihat Karma narik-narik tangan Manami"

"Ohh jadi kamu udah ga marah lagi nih sama Karma ? udah mau nyebut namanya kayak gitu" Sebenarnya Nagisa sedang mengulur waktu, dia jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan karma semalam. Sebaiknya Nagisa diam saja tentang rencana Karma.

"Yah, aku juga ga bisa lama-lama marah sama temenku sendiri. Walaupun Karma orang yang nyebelin" sinar mata Kayano yang melemah dan senyum yang dia sunggingkan membuat Nagisa yakin bahwa perkataan Kayano itu tulus dalam hatinya. Mungkin dia juga sudah menerima fakta atas pernyataan Karma waktu itu. Nagisa juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kayano.

Karena Nagisa langsung mengalihkannya dengan topik 'yuk aku beliin es krim, yang mana aja boleh', Kayano jadi lupa atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada Nagisa tadi.

Nagisa yakin bahwa Kayano tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Walaupun egois, yang Karma bicarakan waktu itu benar. Karena Nagisa juga mencintai Kayano.

.

.

.

-Terasaka dan Rara-

Hari senin memang berbeda, gara-gara upacara yang panas sekali, badan jadi gerah bahkan sampai pulang sekolah. Bau keringat lagi

Terasaka memanyunkan bibirnya, keningnya berkerut menambah jelek wajah kurang tampannya. 'Hmmm'. Suaranya bergumam tidak jelas. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kirara menjadi penasaran. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu sang pengemudi membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Mau beli teh poti enggak ?" pertanyaan yang sangat tidak diduganya membuat Kirara kesal. Sontak dia memukul kepala Terasaka.

"Aduh kenapa malah mukul sih?!, hampir mau jatuh nih. Kan enak nih panas-panas gini minum es teh" Terasaka mengumpat sambil mempererat kemudinya agar sepeda yang mereka tumpangi tidak jatuh. Itu sangat tidak elit sekali

Akhirnya secara sepihak Terasaka memberhentikan sepeda untuk membeli teh poti rasa leci kesukaannya. "teh poti leci 2 yah" pesan Terasaka kepada pelayan. Kalau Kirara sih dibeliin apa aja juga mau, terlebih lagi kalau itu gratis.

Setelah mendapat es teh, Terasaka duduk disamping Kirara untuk meminum teh potinya.

"Buat aku mana?"

"Yee, beli sendiri. Ini mah buat dirumah"

"Alah, itu buat aku kan" Kirara langsung mengambil teh poti yang satu lagi dari tangan Terasaka, kalau itu buat di rumah kenapa sedotannya sudah tertancap di cup plastik. Kirara hanya mendengus geli.

"Ra, adikmu itu kayaknya lagi deket sama adiknya Asano yah. Siapa tuh namanya?" ujar Terasaka kepo. Pasalnya, sudah sering sekali Terasaka melihat Manami pulang dengan bocah itu. Apalagi waktu itu dia melihat bocah merah itu menggandeng tangan Manami. Jelas saja Terasaka kepo

"Namanya Karma. Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir bener juga yah. Kayaknya udah sering liat mereka pulang berdua mulu." Apalagi kejadian malam itu, saat Manami bertanya tentang namanya.

"Sebenarnya, mau dia suka sama orang itu atau hubungan mereka udah kayak gimana juga itu kan terserah Manami. Tapi kok perasaan aku gak enak yah"

"Ciee yang khawatir sama adikku"

"Yee, Manami itu juga adikku" Kirara tersedak saat mendengar penyataan itu dari mulut Terasaka

"Dia tidak akan sudi punya kakak macam Kerasaka seperti dirimu. Hahaha"

"Kampreet" Terasaka memegang puncak kepala Kirara dengan dua tangannya lalu menggoyangkannya sebal.

"Rambutku berantakan kera"

Setelah selesai bersenda gurau, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Biasanya mereka pulang bertiga bersama Itona, tapi Itona ada tanding futsal kelas dan Itona juga senang bermain futsal. Dia juga tidak keberatan kalau Terasaka dan Kirara pulang duluan.

Selama diperjalanan, Kirara terus memikirkan perkataan Terasaka tadi. Mungkin dia nanti bisa meminta Manami bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Karma. Kirara jadi ikut khawatir.

"Ohh iyah, minggu depan UTS yah?!" Terasaka tiba-tiba teringat hal itu

"Biasa aja dong! Enggak usah bikin orang kaget" Kirara benar-benar kesal dengan sikap bodoh Terasaka. Tapi berhubung Kirara sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Terasaka, Kirara hanya bisa memaklumi sambil mencacinya. Dan sepertinya Terasaka juga sudah terbiasa.

Bersambung...

* * *

Halo bertemu lagi disini dengan Aray, hohoho.

Maaf banget yah kalau lama update, kemaren baru aja selesai uas. jadi mudah-mudahan bisa up tiap minggu ^^

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, itu menjadi salah satu motivasi saya untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita ini ^^

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, maaf kalau ada typo.

Mind to review ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Suasana malam ini begitu dingin, Manami mengambil selimut tipis yang ada di atas kasurnya lalu kembali duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Tangannya kembali sibuk mencoret-coret sebuah kertas buram, berusaha mencari jawaban soal fisika yang dari tadi membuat kepalanya pusing.

" _Hatchiim_ " Manami bersin, refleks yang wajar ketika udara dingin menyerang tubuhnya atau meja belajarnya yang sudah berdebu. Manami melilitkan selimut tipis tersebut ke lehernya. Begini lebih baik, pikirnya.

Manami mengerutkan keningnya, soal-soal fisika ini membuatnya muak. Belum lagi, dia harus belajar pelajaran lain untuk persiapan UTS nanti. Manami harus lebih giat lagi.

'Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja soal yang susah kepada kak Asano' Manami tersenyum mengingat wajah orang itu.

"Manami, sudah jam 11 malam. Cepat tidur yah" suara Kirara terdengar dari luar kamar Manami.

"Iyah" Manami menyahut pelan, lalu segera membereskan meja belajarnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ nya. Mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang, walaupun sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut, tidak ada salahnya dicoba dahulu.

'Kak Asano, besok aku ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran saat istirahat ke dua. Apakah boleh?'

-'Tentu saja boleh, datanglah ke perpustakaan'

Manami beranjak dari kursinya dan memencet saklar lampu untuk mematikannya.

.

.

Karma menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, bosan. Dia melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas tapi tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih semangat. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikepang dua tengah terburu-buru mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya, bahkan sampai lupa menutupnya.

"Oii" Karma mencoba berteriak untuk menahan sang empunya tas, tapi sayang dia tidak mendengarnya dan hilang begitu saja dari pandangannya.

Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Karma. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya, suasana kelas sudah sepi, rasanya tidak apa-apa kalau dia yang menutupnya, toh dia tidak ada maksud jahat juga. Karma berjalan ke depan menuju kursi Manami dan dengan cepat menutup resleting tas Manami.

"Karma" Karma diam membatu. Tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman, Karma memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak ada maksud jahat kan" Karma menoleh kebelakang, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Nagisa-sahabatnya sendiri.

"Wah ternyata Nagisa, ada apa?" tanya Karma langsung.

"Ikut aku yuk ke taman, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" ajak Nagisa.

"Kami?" tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, lalu dia melangkah keluar kelas diikuti dengan Karma.

Sesampainya di taman, Karma bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang akan mengajaknya bicara. Kayano telah duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Didahului oleh Nagisa yang duduk di samping Kayano, lalu Karma yang duduk disamping Nagisa. Dan selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ekhem" Nagisa berdeham untuk memecah kesunyian ini. Kayano tampak mulai panik sedangkan Karma hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi keadaan mereka.

"Ma-maafin aku yah Karma" ucap Kayano yang terdengar tulus.

Karma sedikit terkejut, dia kira Kayano sama saja dengan cewe-cewe menyebalkan yang hanya ingin dimengerti. Tentu tidak baik memikirkan hal seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Kayano adalah teman dekat Karma dari SMP selain Nagisa. Dan terlepas itu semua

"Maafin aku juga yah Kayano, kurasa aku terlalu galak sama kamu" Karma mengusap bagian kepalanya, canggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ya, mangkanya jadi orang jangan terlalu galak dong, serem tau kayak setan"

"Haah! Kan sudah minta maaf. Oke aku tarik lagi kata-kataku" ucap Karma setengah berteriak

"Sudah-sudah, kalian baru saja berbaikan..." Nagisa tersenyum, bersyukur hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Yah setidaknya kali ini Karma bisa menurunkan sedikit egonya untuk sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Manami berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan agar tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang dan dia bisa belajar lebih lama dengan Kak Asano.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Manami melihat kak Asano sedang membaca buku dengan serius, dia jadi tidak enak memanggilnya. Akhirnya Manami memilih diam-diam mendekati tempat duduk kakak Karma itu. Diam-diam duduk didepannya. Entah kenapa rasanya Manami gugup sekali.

"Sudah datang? Kenapa tidak memanggilku" Asano berbicara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju sosok yang sudah ada didepannya.

"A-Aku tidak mau mengganggu Kakak" ucap Manami terbata-bata

"Haha, santai saja. Jadi apa yang ingin ditanyakan?" Asano memulai sesi belajar mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Manami meminta untuk berhenti saja, kepala Manami rasanya ingin pecah melihat angka-angka yang tadi dia kerjakan.

"Manami, kamu rajin sekali yah, haha"

"Tidak juga kak, sepertinya ini wajar karena minggu depan kita UTS" Manami hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, menutupi fakta bahwa dia belum mempelajari semua pelajaran yang akan diujikan.

"Tapi kenapa gak minta ajarin sama Karma, walaupun keliatan seperti itu dia selalu juara umum loh"

"Be-Benarkah?" Manami sekarang sedikit menghormati Karma, setidaknya dia pintar walaupun kepribadiannya sangat mengesalkan.

"Dan kamu tahu enggak Manami, hari-hari sebelum ujian seperti ini dia tidak belajar lagi dan dia malah asik main game atau tidur di kelas. Benar-benar membuat orang lain iri hahah"

 _Loh ini kenapa jadi bahas Karma_ , Manami hanya menyunggingkan setengah senyumnya saja, entah kenapa dia agak sebal ketika berbicara sesuatu tentang Karma. Tapi tidak bisa disangkal juga dia senang bisa mengetahui rahasia si makhluk astral itu. Dan ditambah obrolan yang menyenangkan dengan kak Asano.

.

.

 _Teng Teng Teng_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua orang bergegas membereskan peralatannya untuk segera pulang.

Sama seperti yang lain, Manami juga bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Dia ingin cepat makan, lalu istirahat. Sepertinya Manami merasa tidak enak badan karena begadang semalam, tadi juga dia sempat bersin beberapa kali.

"Aduh!" Refleks Manami memegangi rambutnya yang sepertinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Oopss! Maaf Manami kalau sakit" ucap Karma meminta maaf, tapi di mata Manami permintaan maaf itu hanya sekadar formalitas belaka.

"Iya" ucap Manami sedikit ketus, berusaha mengabaikan Makhluk Astral yang kini sudah berjalan di sampinya, mengikutinya.

"Manami, tadi istirahat kamu kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan"

"Ngapain?"

"Belajar bareng"

Karma merasa sepertinya Manami sedang PMS, dari tadi menjawab pertanyaannya singkat dan datar. Tapi memangnya Karma ingin mendengar jawaban yang seperti apa?. Abaikan saja

"Sama siapa?"

"Kakakmu"

"Ciee"

"Apaan sih" Manami rasanya kesal meladeni anak yang satu ini.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu tentang kak Asano gak?"

Manami terdiam, memangnya apa yang ingin diberitahu oleh adik yang sepertinya kurang ajar seperti dia?. Oke kali ini pikiran Manami sedang tidak beres

"Tidak ma-"

"Kak Asano itu kalau marah serem banget, pernah aku dimarahi sama dia gara-gara aku main game dari pagi sampe pagi lagi. Waktu itu dia benar-benar menyeramkan sampai-sampai aku tid-"

"Itukan emang gara-gara kamu keterlaluan, main game sampe segitunya"

'Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Karma pakai aku-kamu?' Manami bergumam dalam hatinya

"Tuhkan kamu suka yah sama Kak Asano?!" Sepertinya Manami harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Karma kali ini.

"Apa mak- _hatchiim hatchiim_ " Manami segera mengambil tisu yang ada di dalam kantong roknya.

"Manami, kamu sakit?" tanya Karma pada Manami. Manami menggeleng pelan

"Tadi juga Kak Asano bercerita tentang kamu, tentang kamu yang juara umum dan bagaimana caramu belajar" sepertinya Manami sekarang memegang kartu truf Karma.

"Aih, sialan" Karma mendecih pelan.

"Karma, nanti ajarin aku matematika dan fisika yah!" Manami tersenyum senang sambil memohon kepada Karma. Karma hanya terdiam melihatnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan.

"Boleh saja, asal kau traktir aku kue strawberry cheesecake dan susu strawberry yah, hahah" Manami ingin rasanya menarik kata-katanya dan menjambak rambut orang yang ada disampingnya.

Percakapan mereka berakhir seiring jalan rumah mereka yang berbeda.

.

.

Pagi ini Manami bangun dengan kepala yang berat dan suhu badan yang lumayan hangat. Dia tidak mau izin sakit, dan Manami merasa dia bisa bersekolah. Apa yang dipikiran Manami saat ini adalah dia harus masuk ke kelas, mendengarkan guru mengajar karena sebentar lagi UTS. Akhirnya Manami memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah.

.

Manami pikir keadaannya tidak akan bertambah buruk, tapi pikirannya itu salah, sekarang dia merasa sangat pusing dan badannya bertambah panas. Saat istirahat tadi juga dia hanya minum susu dan tidak menghabiskan roti yang dibelinya. Tapi untunglah ini sudah pelajaran terakhir

Pada akhirnya Manami tidak bisa fokus ke pelajarannya. Dan dia menyesali keputusannya.

"Ketua Kelas nanti ke ruang guru menemui saya ya. Sekian dulu, semoga sukses UTS"

Manami hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah guru fisika tersebut. 'Tahan Manami, kamu pasti kuat'. Manami berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah bel berbunyi Manami langsung menuju ruang guru, dan menghampiri beliau di mejanya. Ternyata beliau lupa menyerah print out soal latihan bab terakhir serta latihan untuk UTS nanti dan Manami ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan kepada yang lainnya. Serta beberapa pengarahan bagaimana menjawab soal-soal tersebut dan referensi yang harus dibaca. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting pikir Manami, dia hanya ingin pulang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Manami bisa pulang, dia khawatir besok tidak bisa masuk karena besok pelajaran matematika terakhir sesi UTS. Dia harus cepat sampai rumah dan segera istirahat agar cepat sembuh juga.

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi, padahal hanya sekitar sepuluh menit setelah bel. Mungkin karena minggu depan UTS, tidak ada anak yang ingin menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi Manami masih disekolah, dia berjalan sangat pelan, pusingnya semakin berat membuat penglihatannya sedikit kabur, Manami menyenderkan badannya ke dinding. Bagaimana ini ? sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi.

"Manami kamu tidak apa-apa?" Karma segera membantu Manami untuk berdiri dan menyenderkannya di dinding lagi. Manami menatap mata Karma yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya, kedua tangannya juga memegang erat bahu Manami agar tidak jatuh.

"Ka-Karma" suara Manami parau. Karma memegang dahi Manami dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Astaga kamu sakit begini kenapa masuk sekolah? Pantas kamu cuma duduk di bangkumu seharian ini" Karma mengambil tas Manami dan meletakkannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Berat lagi tasnya, pokoknya besok kamu ga usah masuk sekolah" Karma menasihati Manami

"Gak mau!"

"Haah?!" Karma kesal dengan jawaban bodoh Manami

"Besok pelajaran matematika yang terakhir dan ada print out latihan fisika yang harus aku serahkan ke anak-anak"

Dengan gusar Karma membuka tas Manami dan mengambil print out yang tadi disebutkan dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengajarimu matematikanya, mengerti?!" ucap Karma sambil membentak Manami. Mungkin Karma kelepasan dan membuat Manami terkejut lalu

 _Bruk_

Manami pingsan tapi untungnya sempat ditahan lagi oleh Karma.

'Mampus gue ngebuat anak orang pingsan' pikir Karma.

Setelah itu ada Pak guru yang melihat mereka berdua dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar Manami ke rumahnnya dengan mobil.

.

Mobil Pak guru berhenti didepan rumah Manami, Karma segera turun untuk menggotong Manami tapi niatnya terhenti setelah melihat cewek rambut ikal pendek yang dia yakini sebagai kakaknya Manami sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kakaknya Manami, Manami tadi pingsan disekolah"

"Benarkah?! ayo bawa masuk ke dalam!" ucap Kirara panik

Pak guru segera membawa Manami masuk ke kamarnya, Karma juga ikut masuk dan meletakkan tas Manami di meja belajar. Lalu tanpa dosa duduk di kursi Manami

Setelah itu Pak guru pamit dan Kirara mengantarnya keluar rumah sekaligus berterima kasih.

.

Karma memandangi wajah tidak damainya Manami, kening Manami berkerut seperti menahan sakit. Karma kasihan dengan Manami tapi dia tidak mengingkari bahwa wajah Manami saat ini lucu sekaligus jelek. Karma tertawa dalam hatinya sampai lupa fakta bahwa mungkin yang membuat Manami pingsan adalah dia.

"Terima kasih Karma"

Karma kaget dengan suara Kirara yang tiba-tiba datang. "Tidak masalah Kakaknya Manami"

"Hazama Kirara, terserah mau manggil apa"

"Oke Kirara"

"Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu, adek kelas kampret" Kirara melotot, Karma yang biasanya jarang memanggil kakak kelas dengan sebutan 'Kakak' sepertinya harus melakukannya kali ini, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Oke Kak Rara"

"Mbak Rara aja, Manami biasa panggil itu juga"

'ya, ya. Terserah' batin Karma lelah.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, ingin menyampaikannya via review? silahkan ^^

Terima kasih ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Sunset in My Purple**

Kirara sedang asik membaca novel di kamarnya, jendela ia biarkan terbuka agar udara sore masuk ke kamarnya. Kirara menghela nafas, dia bosan. Di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan Manami yang sedang tidur di kamarnya, panas tubuhnya sudah turun setelah beberapa jam dia tidur. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka biasanya pulang malam karena pekerjaan.

Sepertinya Manami memang terlalu lelah, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan ujian seharusnya dia tidak terlalu memaksakan diri belajar sampai larut malam. Mulai sekarang Kirara akan mengontrol jam tidur Manami.

 _Drrtttt Drrttt Drrrttt_

Getaran _smartphone_ nya menghentikan aktivitasnya, ada panggilan masuk. Ternyata panggilan masuk dari Terasaka.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Hazama memulai pembicaraan.

"Belajar bareng yuk di rumah Itona" ajak Terasaka

"Maaf ya, Manami lagi sakit" tolak Kirara

" Adikku lagi sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Dia bukan adikmu bodoh... Badannya panas dan tadi dia pingsan di sekolah" Kirara menjelaskan secara singkat

"Berarti belajar barengnya di rumah mu aja yah Ra, gimana?"

"Yaudah terserah"

"Siip. Yauda-"

"Tunggu dulu, bawakan Manami martabak manis kesukaannya yah Terasaka. Aku yakin Manami pasti senang, kalau bisa ukuran besar" Kirara menyeringai

"Itu permintaan Manami atau permintaan kamu hah?!"

.

30 menit berlalu dan Terasaka sudah datang bersama Itona dan tidak lupa martabak pisang coklat keju ukuran besar kesukaan Manami. Dan ini pasti bukan permintaan Manami, tapi walaupun begitu Terasaka tetap harus membawanya karena jika tidak, dia tidak akan diajari beberapa mata pelajaran yang dia tidak bisa. Karena diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Itona dan Kirara yang punya catatan akademik yang bagus. Malangnya nasibmu bang Tera.

 _Ting Tong_

Terasaka memencet bel rumah Kirara, tidak lama setelah itu pintu pun dibuka oleh Kirara. Dan mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke depan TV yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Manami?" Itona membuka percakapan.

"Demamnya sudah turun dan dia sedang mandi"

Lalu mereka pun memulai sesi belajar bersama, mudah-mudahan tidak ada kegiatan lain selain belajar, biasanya jika belajar bersama pasti ujung-ujungnya hanya ngobrol dan becanda.

"Wow tumben bang Tera sama bang Ito enggak ribut. Jadi seneng liatnya" suara Manami tiba-tiba memecah suasana hening nan serius yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Manami, kamu baik-baik saja? Udah makan? Udah minum obat?, Aku bawa martabak kesukaanmu, ayo dimakan sebelum dingin" entah kenapa sikap Terasaka membuat Kirara dan Itona mual.

Manami mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengiyakan tawaran bang Tera. Sekarang tubuhnya tidak lemas lagi, dia sudah memakan martabak kesukaannya ditambah dikelilingi orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Mungkin besok Manami bisa sembuh dan kembali kesekolah.

.

.

Tapi ternyata tidak, keesokan paginya Manami bangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat sekali dan suhu tubuhnya pun belum kembali normal. Badannya pun terasa lemas sekali dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat hari ini

Manami kembali merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Manami teringat kejadian saat sebelum dirinya pingsan. Waktu itu wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Karma, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Terlebih lagi dia bilang kalau dia memperhatikannya selama di kelas, Manami bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

'Kenapa dia jadi perhatian gitu? Mau ngajarin matematika lagi'

Manami uring-uringan sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu dia kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

-Kurang dari 3 Hari sebelum UTS-

Hari ini Manami sudah dapat pergi ke sekolah lagi, perasaanya pun jadi lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan menutupi fakta bahwa dia belum siap untuk ujian. Persiapannya baru 60 persen dari 100. Sepertinya dia harus berusaha lebih keras di 3 hari terakhir ini. Ingin rasanya menangis

Manami duduk di kursinya lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajar, memanfaatkan waktu semaksimal mungkin untuk belajar. Setelah beberapa menit dia sudah terhanyut dalam bacaannya, untunglah kelas tidak terlalu berisik.

Kayano yang baru saja memasuki kelas langsung melihat Manami yang sedang membaca bukunya. Kayano tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Manami.

"Manami~" sapa Kayano sambil menyentuh pundak Manami

"Ehh Kayano, kenapa?" tanya Manami sambil tersenyum.

"Udah sembuh?" Kayano balik bertanya sambil duduk di bangku di samping Manami.

"Iyah, syukurlah. Ini buktinya aku sudah masuk sekolah" jawab Manami sambil tersenyum kepada Kayano

"Aku dengar, yang nganterin kamu pulang pas pingsan itu Karma yah? Cieee" Kayano meledek Manami

"E-ehh? Ti-tidak Cuma Karma kok, ada Pak guru juga" tolak Manami dengan gugup. Mukanya panas dan jantungnya berdebar. 'duh kok bisa begini', Manami menahan malunya.

"Atau kalian berdua sudah pacaran? Aku sering melihat kalian pulang berdua looh" ejek Kayano lagi

"Kami cuma teman Kayano! Jangan bicara denganku lagi" rajuk Manami. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan. Kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana?

"Aduh, maafin aku Manami. Cuma becanda kok, heheh"

Setelah itu Manami akhirnya mau mengangkat kembali wajahnya, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa malu setelah diejek seperti itu.

Manami hanya melihat ke arah pintu masuk kelas, dia sudah bosan membaca buku, lagian sebentar lagi juga bel akan berbunyi. Dan saat dia melihat sosok berambut merah datang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan membuat kontak mata dengan makhluk astral yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, Manami teringat janji Karma yang akan mengajarinya matematika. Selagi dia masih ingat, dia pun mencari sosok rambut merah itu. Karma sudah tidak ada di dalam kelas, cepat sekali.

"Nagisa, kamu lihat Karma?" tanya Manami kepada Nagisa yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Tadi dia ke ruang PMR, ada kumpul ekskul" ujar Nagisa.

Karma ikut ekskul? Kok Manami tidak tahu yah. Tapi kenapa harus PMR?, pikir Manami. Mungkin nanti dia tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung. Manami berjalan menuju halte sekolah, dia menunggu Karma disitu.

Sambil menunggu Karma, dia membuka buku pelajarannya dan kali ini dia membuka buku kimia. Kimia adalah pelajaran favorit Manami, jadi mau menunggu selama apapun dia tidak akan bosan.

15 menit pun berlalu tanpa Manami sadari.

Sementara itu Karma sudah selesai dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya, dia pun melihat Manami yang sedang asik membaca buku.

'Apa-apaan itu senyum-senyum sendiri sambil baca buku' Karma yang melihat Manami hanya heran. Pikiran jahilnya muncul, sudah lama dia tidak mengangetkan Manami. Karma berjalan diam-diam mendekati Manami.

"Dorrr!"

"Hiiih" ucap Manami sambil bergidik ngeri. Manami langsung menatap intens Karma, tetapi tatapan Karma yang lebih menakutkan membuat Manami menundukan kepalanya lagi, menatap buku kimianya lagi. Benar-benar dasar setan.

"Hahah, maaf Manami"

Manami mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan melihat Karma yang sedang menyengir lebar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, teringat saat dirinya pingsan lagi.

"Jangan buat aku kaget mulu dong Karma" Manami memalingkan wajahnya

"Lagi ngapain disini? Nungguin aku yah" ucap Karma mengabaikan perkataan Manami tadi.

"Enggak, ka-kata siapa?"

"Yaudah aku pulang, duluan yah"

"Ehh tunggu, aku mau minta ajarin pelajaran Matematika yang kemarin saat aku tidak masuk" ucap Manami pelan

Karma baru ingat apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum Manami pingsan, dia bilang akan mengajari pelajaran matematikanya.

"Oke, di rumah aku yah. Kalau ga mau, ga usah" ancam Karma.

"Ehh? Aku ga mau. Kata Mbak Rara gak baik kalau anak cewe main ke rumah cowo sendiri. Mendingan aku belajar sendiri dan minta ajarin soal yang susah sama kak Asano di perpus" ucap Manami panjang lebar.

"Hmm yaudah terserah"

Baru kali ini Manami merasa menang dari Karma. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya.

"Belajar di rumah aku aja yah, deket kok"

Karma hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Manami, lagipula dia juga sudah terlanjur berjanji akan mengajarinya. Mereka berduapun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Manami.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Manami merasa canggung, merasa tidak berdaya bahwa dirinya tidak mampu membuat bahan percakapan, dia orang yang cukup pemalu. Walaupun dirinya sudah berani menjadi ketua kelas, tetap saja sifat pemalunya masih ada. Perjalanan mereka tetap saja begitu sampai keduanya sampai di rumah Manami.

Manami masuk duluan, diikuti Karma di belakangnya. Mereka belajar di ruang tamu, karena ada meja disana. Karma duduk duluan, sedangkan Manami izin kebelakang untuk membawa minuman dan camilan.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi, mereka memulai sesi belajar mereka. Karma memberinya buku catatan matematikanya dan mulai menjelaskannya. Manami tampak serius mendengarkan Karma sambil sesekali mencatat di buku catatannya. Manami juga menanyakan soal-soal yang sulit menurutnya dan Karma bisa menjawab semuanya. Manami benar-benar kagum dengan Karma.

"Ahh, aku sudah lelah. Istirahat dulu dong Manami" Karma menyenderkan punggunya pada kaki sofa, mereka duduk dibawah agar bisa bertumpu pada meja.

"Oke. Dan ternyata Karma pinter yah, aku benar-benar kagum" ucap Manami sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh tidak juga, ini karena aku sudah belajar kemarin kan saat kamu tidak masuk" ucap Karma tanpa mau memandang wajah lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya panas menahan malu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

"Ohh iyah, kenapa kamu ikut ekskul PMR? Aku kira kamu mau masuk OSIS sama kayak kak Asano. Kan keren kalau bisa jadi ketua OSIS kayak kak Asano" ucap Manami teringat alasan dia menunggu Karma tadi.

Raut wajah Karma berubah, bola matanya memutar ke arah lain. Dia tidak suka dan sensitif jika dirinya disangkut pautkan dengan kakaknya.

Manami yang menyadari bahwa dia hanya membahas kak Asano, langsung meminta maaf, sebenarnya Manami sadar kalau Karma itu sensitif jika bersangkutan dengan kakaknya. Tapi Manami keceplosan. Lagipula baru kemaren Karma mengejeknya dengan kak Asano. Sebenarnya ada apa?, Manami tidak mengerti.

"Aku ikut PMR agar pas upacara bisa ngadem di belakang, hahaha" Karma tertawa setelah memberikan alasannya, harusnya Manami bisa menebak itu. Manami hanya menyunggingkan setengah senyumnya.

Tapi Manami lega, Karma tidak marah dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan belajar bersama mereka.

Bersambung...

* * *

Yeaah update lagi... maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Mind to review ? ^^

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ^^


End file.
